Respublica Populus
Respublica Populus is a sizeable, highly developed, and ancient nation at 953 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity who follow no religion. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Respublica Populus work diligently to produce Oil and Gold as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Respublica Populus has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Respublica Populus allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Respublica Populus believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Respublica Populus will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History of Respublica Populus The nation of Respublica Populus was created on May 17, 2007 under the leadership of the ruler, Alekhine, who has remained the nation's leader throughout its entire history. Under the influence of FlamingDragon and AznBoi97531, Alekhine made the decision to bring Respublica Populus into the Imperial Assault Alliance. After a short uneventful stay, Respublica Populus became on of the first members of HELL, a small microalliance organized and led by its ruler, Alekhine, in conjunction with AznBoi97531. Respublica Populus' experience in HELL was not an optimal one, as its growth was stunted by a lack of aid and dangerous conditions and continuous raids. In September 2007, under massive pressure from the citizens, Alekhine moved Respublica Populus back to the Imperial Assault Alliance, which resulted with the folding of all HELL membership into IAA. Under the safer conditions of the Imperial Assault Alliance, the nation of Respublica Populus began to thrive, achieving its best growth rates of its short lifespan. Its ruler, Alekhine, began to get very involved in the administration of the IAA. Alekhine rose to the position of Grand Moff of Domestic Affairs, where he began to gain valuable experience that would later benefit the citizens of Respublica Populus. After serving his term as GMoDA and a term as Imperial Exchequer, Alekhine once again moved the nation of Respublica Populus, this time into the fledgling Order of the Griffin. While at OtG, Alekhine served time first as Grand Marshall and later as Triumvir of OtG, but OtG had a short life and once again Alekhine moved the nation back to the IAA. It was shortly after this time that the nation of Respublica Populus would go through its darkest hour. Shortly before the outbreak of the GATO-1V war, Alekhine began to get fed up with the attitude of the senior officials of the IAA, and left the IAA with the intent to join another fledgling alliance, HALO. However, he was already on the target list for TORN, and was attacked, and being poorly prepared, was destroyed by the forces of TORN. The citizens, angered by the actions of their leader, were further enraged when Alekhine surrendered the nation to the forces of TORN after just 2 days of combat. Respublica Populus was then forced to exist as a TORN PoW for a long period of time before it was finally released. During this time, Alekhine had already decided to pursue membership with HALO and had already acquired unofficial government status within the alliance. The time that Respublica Populus spent in HALO was pretty eventful, if only for the leader Alekhine. The citizens of Respublica Populus, still rebuilding from the beating they received, finally started to move up and beyond the status of a small nation and into the realm of a mid-sized nation. Alekhine served for a while as the Minister of Foreign Affairs for HALO, before being promoted to Triumvir. As Triumvir of HALO, he negotiated a merger with TRUST, and then shortly thereafter left the alliance, fueling more outrage from the citizens of Respublica Populus and from the other leaders and members of HALO. However, Alekhine, and the citizens of Respublica Populus as a result, escaped the punishment of ZI through the successful negotiation by Bert101 and Sharduke, the leaders of The Ravyns, where Alekhine was taking the oft-moved citizens of Respublica Populus. While at the Ravyns, Alekhine once again gained government influence and the nation of Respublica Populus continued to grow. Alekhine took up the office of The Loan Shark, and the nation of Respublica Populus purchased a Manhattan Project and joined the ranks of the nuclear nations. Alekhine gained enough influence to be promoted to Consigliere, and soon became very involved with the daily running of the alliance. When the Karma War broke out, the military command of Respublica Populus was very excited to try out their new technology in combat. Respublica Populus fought multiple Tempest nations and a BAPS nation, emerging victorious over their opponents. Having learned valuable things about combat technology during the course of the war, Respublica Populus began a devoted drive to further advance their military technology, a project that is still underway even today. After the conclusion of The Ravyns' involvement in the war, and faced with an alliance declining in activity, Alekhine made the decision to move Respublica Populus yet again, this time to Vanguard. Now with a large amount of leadership activity under his belt, Alekhine quickly rose to a leadership position in Vanguard as The Treasurer. His term as the Treasurer was headlined by the surrender of the New Pacific Order, and Alekhine had a large hand in coordinating and tracking NPO reparations payments to Vanguard. However, Alekhine once again took Respublica Populus on the move, taking them to the SOS Brigade for its formation, where he became the Brigade's first Ordinary Human and Errand Boy. Since that time, Alekhine has resigned that position in order to take a breather from leadership responsibility on the international level, and concentrate more on running Respublica Populus and improving the economy and military defenses. Recently, this newfound domestic dedication has been materialized in the form of many military wonders developed in the last few months.